A True love discovered
by Deathus
Summary: When Sharpay sees something that could bring her crushes world crumbling down what should she do tell her or not eventual Gabpay
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM I do not like the movies but I do find that this pair is perfect for each other. BTW I come from England so we are different to American schooling and it has been some time since I have been at high school.**

As she stepped through the high school hallway towards her locker Gabriella couldn't help but look at the blond haired beauty she saw coming down it as well with her brother.

"Ryan please just leave it alone okay" she said quietly and gave everyone else evil looks. As soon as her eyes met Gabriella's though she instantly looked away. Everyone thought that this was because she despised and hated Gabi for taking Troy but the truth is she secretly LOVED her and it was hard knowing she couldn't have her. That brunette was Hawt but unfortunately straight.

'Damn it' Gabriella thought to herself 'Why can't I just talk to her normally I mean she can't all be iced over I am sure that she can but I'm with Troy stop it Gabs these are not thoughts you, But her lips they look really tasty, Shit I'm doing it again why doesn't somebody shoot me now'.

As Sharpay walked down the hallway she noticed Troy and someone else in one of the classrooms and what saw next did not bode well for Gabriella at all so the only thing she knew she could do was take a recording with her phone and then ran towards the Auditourium to find her brother and Kelsi.

"So what do you think Kels is it good or not?" Ryan asked Kelsi, she was a good friend to him and he saw the expression on her face and then spoke before she could. "Listen Kelsi you do not have to sugar coat it just tell me if it's crap or not." It was then that his mood changed and said "Sharpay's coming and it is bad news for someone" He stated.

How can you tell she is coming here and that it is bad news Ryan?" Kelsi asked

"I have this sinking feeling in my gut whenever something bad is about to happen or Sharpay has seen something and that it means bad news." Ryan replied and suddenly the double doors burst open and there stood Sharpay but she was shaking all over.

"Guys need speak you about what just seen" Sharpay said and ran to the two people on stage.

"What is it Shar?"

"Don't wanta hurt Gabs but saw Troy 'nother girl making out in classroom got on phone recording don't know to do" Sharpay said while breathing deep from shock.

"Alright Shar just let us see it


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM I do not like the movies but I do find that this pair is perfect for each other. BTW I come from England so we are different to American schooling and it has been some time since I have been at high school.**

"As she was going to Homeroom early to catch up with work she saw Sharpay run towards the Auditorium but thought no more about it and entered the Homeroom. After about five minuets Gabriella suddenly realised that when Sharpay passed her she was shaking and gave a pitiful look to her. She then left her stuff under the table next to Sharpays' and left to go to the Auditorium.

"I don't understand it I mean why would he cheat on her? She's a lovely girl and that is harsh he could have had the decency to at least break up with her before hand" Kelsi said appalled at her friends actions and the hurt it would cause Gabriella.

"Who should have broken up with before doing what?" Gabriella said from in front of the three.

"No one" Sharpay said trying to get her phone of Ryan but it was snatched away by Gabriella first.

"What don't you want me to see on here then?"

"Nothing" Sharpay said but the look the Latina gave her was unbearable and so she caved (that's right the Ice Drama Queen Caved) "Fine But first I'm really sorry Gabi I should have told you but I just don't like anyone getting hurt like this" She said and pressed the play button on her phone.

"H-how cou-could h-he I th-thought Th-that we wer-were per-fect for each other all I eV-er said was I didn't w-want t-to h-have s-sex at the mo-moment" Gabriella said between tears and sobs. After about two minuets Gabriella had calmed down a lot and looked at Sharpay "Why aren't you being mean?" Gabriella quizzed Sharpay.

"Because I never actually wanted you hurt, I was only mean because I thought that that would get me the best friends along with my money and fashion" replied Sharpay

"Well we best get to Homeroom where are you at anyway?" Sharpay asked. 'Damn it Sharpay why did you ask that now she'll think that you are a total creep but hey don't worry it will probably be best if you just think about _Her butt looks sooooooo goooood_, hey wait did I just think that _ but it is true and her lips look delicious yep and her breasts,_ Stop it Shar she isn't like that and you know it' she thought to herself and snapped out of it when she heard Gab get up.

"So we going 'cause I'm sat next to you today" Gabriella said with a glint in her eyes

"Sure" and with that they departed for homeroom.

At homeroom.

"Ah, Miss Montez I am glad you could join us" Ms. Darbus said "and where have you been?"

Gabriella couldn't think what to say but thankfully Sharpay came through for her. "Erm Ms. Darbus I found her ill in the toilets so I sent her to get her stuff before I took her to the Nurse because she almost fainted on the way here" Sharpay said.

"Very well Miss Evans, If only the rest of you were like that" M.s Darbus said to the group.

In the hallway

"Why did you do that really" Gabi asked

Sharpay muttered something that Bella never heard

"What was that Sharpay, I didn't hear it" Gabi asked

"I said I love you" Sharpay said

"I love you to Sharpay I have since the day I first saw you but because I was with Troy I didn't want to say anything in case you spread it around the school that I was in love with you." Gabriella said while blushing.

"Hey look here comes Troy just go with me okay, I know I shouldn't do this just yet but stuff it" Sharpay said and then "Hey Troy" She shouted as Troy glanced over at them Sharpay pulled Gabi into a deep kiss and then they pulled apart to see Troy Slip on a soaking wet conveniently placed mop Smack his head on an open locker door and crash into a load of girls, who when he put his hands on them to get his balance thought he was trying to grope them, so they pushed him down the stairs and he landed at someone's feet to look up and get thrown up on and then he slipped in the puke and landed on the Principle, who was not happy before and was at least twice as angry now.

"Wow did you guys see what happened to Troy I mean Wow" Taylor said giggling

"Well we did draw his attention" Gabi said giggling and looking at her new girlfriend, and as a huge crowd of people came to walk by at that time as Sharpay and Gabriella Kissed (VERY DEEPLY).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM I do not like the movies but I do find that this pair is perfect for each other. BTW I come from England so we are different to American schooling and it has been some time since I have been at high school. **

Normal P.O.V

"Wait you mean to tell me that you two are going out" Taylor said shocked and angry.

"Yes, and Tay it's all Troy's fault actually, if he had not have cheated on me then me and Shar would not be dating, so" Gabriella was cut off as Taylor slapped her round the face.

"Do NOT call me Tay any more Gabriella as far as I know we are no longer friends" Taylor said

"Hey, you can't just hit her, what's your problem anyway? I was considering becoming friends with you because of Gabi but if you do that to her then why should I?" Sharpay said spitefully but also full of hurt.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Chad said as he got up to them.

"They are" an angry Taylor said pointing to Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Wait you two are dating?" Chad said in-between laughs.

"Yes we are and what's so funny about it?" Sharpay demanded whilst putting an arm protectively around her girlfriend.

"No, I'm laughing about you two dating I'm laughing because it's about time" he said and when everyone looked confused he continued. "Well I have known from the moment that you to saw each other on Gabs' first day that you two loved each other but Sharpay had an image and was scared to tell you Gabi because she was so popular. And You Gabi well you were the new girl that had Troy and you were the school nerd and you were scared because you wouldn't have been able to stand being laughed at or being humiliated and that we would all desert you." Chad finished.

"Wow you noticed the looks we gave each other and we didn't that's just Wow." Sharpay said and Gabriella looked quickly at Chad but he saw her face and quickly grew angry.

"Who hit you Gabs?" Chad asked calmly but she saw the anger in his eyes

"Do you promise not to hit them or anything? because i think that they were confused about me and Shar," Gabriella said and Chad just nodded. "Well Taylor did it and she said that we weren't friends anymore but i just want her as a friend again." Gabriella said holding back the tears that were in her eyes.

"Okay that's enough, Move along, There can't be anything important going on her so MOVE" The principle boomed.

"Hey sir" someone whispered to the principle "I heard that Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez skipped homeroom to make out in the hallway."

"Thank you for that information and who did you hear that from?" The principle asked.

"From Troy Bolton Sir" The Person said with a smile.

"Thank you for that Miss McKessi, I'll have to speak to them about that." And with that he left down the hallway.

"Miss Evans, Miss Montez my office NOW"

In the principles office:

"Now i have heard from a reliable source that they heard from a not-so –reliable source that you two skipped Homeroom to make out in the hallway is this true?"

"Well, Kinda sir," Sharpay said.

"Would you care to elaborate on that matter please girls?"

"Well you see I found out the hard way that Troy was cheating on me so I got really sick from it and then Sharpay said she was going to escort me to the nurse because she didn't want me to faint, on the way there I asked her why she was being so nice and she confessed her love to me and returned my feelings for her and then we kissed" Gabriella said.

"And has Troy found out about this" the principle raised his eyebrow (Think Roger Moore)

"Well you see when he saw us kiss after homeroom he slipped on a really wet mop, smacked his head on an open locker door, fell into a load of cheerleaders and then got pushed down the stairs and then got threw up on. So his reaction made many people laugh. But then Taylor caught us kissing and she slapped me for it." Gabriella said with a small smile at first but lost it when she said the last part.

"Girls I'll tell you this once okay Kiss in the hallways or wherever you want to in your own time and that includes detention today after school i will also be having Troy Bolton and Taylor McKessi in there as well being as they left and did not get back to lesson and it was Taylor that told me that Troy told her about this between you two but just because she doesn't like these types of relationships does not give her the right to hit people for it, Also keep it to a minimum but any other troubles tell me, My daughter is a lesbian so I know what to expect but I won't tell your parents about the detention but I will tell them you are doing a project for me on Homosexual relationships in school and i paired you two together and Troy and Taylor together, Oh and expect them to try and break you two lovely girls up so trust each other and just ask me for advice in fact my daughter is coming in tomorrow so you can speak to her about it. That's all girls goodbye."

Outside the office

"Time to face the music babe" Sharpay said and gabbed hold of Gabriella's' hand.

"Yep, let us do this together" Gabriella said

"So how long before we tell our parents about us?" Sharpay asked

"My mother tonight dinners at eight thirty" Gabi said and kissed Shar and they went their separate ways and they didn't even see each other until lunch.

After last bell

"Oi, Lesbo, have a great trip" someone said before they pushed Gabriella down a set of the concrete stairs.

When Gabriella looked at her self she saw that her knees were bleeding and that her head hurt a lot and then she found that her head was bleeding as well. She then heard footsteps and just shouted "Help please somebody Help" just then she heard running.

"Gabi, Gabs what happened? Who did this to you? Come on lets go see the Principle"

"Ouch, No Shar That Hurts too much to walk just get an ambulance." Gabriella said

"Okay, Hello yes i need an ambulance to East High School please my girlfriend she's hurt really bad her head and knees are bleeding and she cant stand up on her leg" Sharpay said and once she had hung up she ran straight back to her girlfriend. "So I take it that dinner's cancelled and that you want me to phone your mom?" Sharpay asked Gabriella just nodded. "Okay what's your moms' name?"

"Maria and my younger sister will be there and she's called Cassie just get the message to them, please babe" Gabi said before kissing Sharpay and then gave Sharpay her home number"

"Hello is this Maria or Cassie Montez, hello Cassie is your mom there, okay but can you put her on please it has something to do with Gabriella"

"Hello, This is Maria Montez; you said that there was something to do with my Gabriella"

"Yes Maria I'm Sharpay and well i was headed to do that project when I heard her shouting for help and I found her at the bottom of some stairs with her knees and head bleeding and her leg hurts really bad she can't even stand and I have already phoned for an ambulance."

After about 40 minuets the ambulance arrives and the paramedics got to Gab and Shar. "Well i am afraid that you may have broken your ankle. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM I do not like the movies but I do find that this pair is perfect for each other. BTW I come from England so we are different to American schooling and it has been some time since I have been at high school. Oh btw I will need your help out there for trying to get the American Schooling correct. If i did own HSM then it would have been different especially these two characters and that means i need to own Disney*Great* oh well I don't and will not. Also I have no idea about American Hospitals but hey.**

Normal P.O.V

"What? Broken my ankle! What do you mean broken my ankle? I can't have broken my ankle I mean I have a play that we are doing and only know the words correctly" Gabriella was saying all the way to the hospital.

At the hospital:

Sharpay waited in the corridor outside of the room which Gabriella was in and when she saw two people walking up to the room she guessed they could only be Gabi's mom and little sister. "Hello I'm Sharpay" Sharpay said calmly and politely, well they were her girlfriends family, "I was the one that was set to do the project with Gabriella but instead found her calling for help so if you wait a few moments then you can be the first to enter and i will look after Cassie for you okay" Sharpay said to Maria Montez.

"Sure and thank you but do you know how this happened?" Maria asked

"No, all i know is she was pushed that's all she told me, apart from her not being able to be in the play that we are doing." Sharpay replied.

"Oh no, what's wrong with her?" Maria asked

"She has a broken ankle, two cut knees and a cut in the back of her head." Sharpay answered.

"Mama is Bella gonna be alright or not?" Cassie asked

"I don't know but I will go see her and you stay with Sharpay, Okay?" Maria said

"Yes, Mama" Cassie replied and grabbed hold of Sharpay's hand and then took her to some of the chairs in the corridor. So" Cassie said when they were alone, "You two are you dating yet or not because she _Really _loves you, ya'know and i can tell you love her" Cassie then looked up at Sharpay to see her blushing. "Oh you two are dating, yay now i don't have to here her cry at night about it, oops; i shouldn't have said that, I definitely should not have told you that. But what about Troy I thought she was dating him?" Cassie decided to stop talking then.

"You are nosey but if you must know Troy cheated on her, i caught him this morning making out with some other girl. And don't worry I won't tell her that you told me that she cries at night about me" Sharpay said and then answered Cassie's first question although she already knows "Don't tell any one but as you already know yes me and Gabi are dating as of today actually which is probably why she is hurt in the first place."

"Yes now i get two sisters instead of one." Cassie said before shutting up as her mother came out of the room.

"Sharpay, you and Cassie can come in now" Maria said.

"Hey Cas it's nice to finally get to see you today I'm sorry about dinner though and i was going to invite Sharpay over to dinner for tonight as well but as you can see that is not going to happen now is it?" Gabriella laughed.

"You know you can tell me you're dating Sharpay whenever you're ready but just know that i guessed when she blushed about the question." Cassie said.

"Hey Mama I have something to tell you, well me and Sharpay have never got along but that was because of Troy's involvement and the fact that each of us had something to lose but today Sharpay recorded Troy cheating on me with some one else and then a little later that day me and Shar decided to say how we truly feel and well now me and her are Kinda like" Gabriella stopped when she saw the look on her sisters face and nodded to Cassie to continue.

Cassie saw the nod and walked up to her mother and whispered into her ear. "Bella and Shar are Dating so now I Kinda have like two sisters right" and waited for a response.

"Well it's about time I do not know how much more i could stand your sister whining at me about Troy and seeing you upset just being with him." Maria said and then continued.

"What was wrong with Troy that you didn't like Cas? And tell the truth please we need to know" Gabriella asked.

"Well you know whenever you told him to ask me to join you anywhere just to include me and he said that I said i didn't want to and when you went to ask me yourself he always stopped you" Cassie said and Gabi nodded "well the truth is he either told me to leave you alone or he would tell me to get ready and then when i was you had already gone" Cassie said while crying into her mother as she spoke.

"Oh Cas, I'm sorry butt if ever you want to join me or Sharpay anytime just ask us okay?" Gabriella said "But why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He threatened me and also said that he would hurt you in some way or another, but it is fine i know that he didn't tell you the truth and i would like to join you and Sharpay but just tell me if you want time to yourselves okay?" Cassie said and walked over to her sister and Sharpay and had a group hug.

"You know What Gabi? your sister is too smart for her own good and for her own age" Sharpay said while smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM I do not like the movies but I do find that this pair is perfect for each other. BTW I come from England so we are different to American schooling and it has been some time since I have been at high school. **

Normal P.O.V

At the hospital:

It had been three days since the accident and Gabriella was still in the hospital due to internal bleeding and broken ribs as well as the other damages she had taken and her girlfriend had visited everyday. "Excuse me nurse" Gabi called a nurse who was talking to the patient opposite her.

"Yes Gabi can I get you anything?" The nurse asked.

"Can I Please get some soda and burger please?" Gabriella said.

"Sure and you have a new visitor today but i have to take Mr Gomez up to have surgery if you need anything you have to wait I'm afraid" the nurse said apologetically. "But there is another nurse down the corridor so if you get your friend to shout for her she will come and sort you out okay"

After wheeling the only other patient out the room she heard the door open but couldn't see who it was but was going through who it could be, _'Kels, who only had half a day today since some of her lessons were cancelled due to a sickness bug the teacher had got, isn't coming for another ten minuets and Sharpay has decided to help my mother with Cassie and she has school, Taylor who also has school but she hasn't spoke to me since she saw me and Shar kiss, and Troy well I never want to speak to him again.' _ Then she saw the silhouette on the white sheets surrounding her.

"Hello Gabriella, how are you today, I take it your still going to cheat on me with Sharpay then at least tell me why?" Troy spoke as he came through the curtain and walked right up to Gabriella and stood over.

Gabriella couldn't speak with him looking at her with anger in those blue eyes of his and she was really scared now she had never seen him like this before.

"Well are you going to answer me or not huh ?" he asked but when he got no response he got angry even more and placed his hands over her neck and proceeded to apply pressure cutting off her air circulation.

"Hey Gabs just to tell you I'll be in here in ten minuets I just have to go somewhere first and then I'll join you" Kelsi said and shut the door.

"You're lucky, but I'll just be back don't worry and I will get even" Troy said and left.

With Kelsi:

As she left the 'Little girls room' she was walking by and saw Troy. "Oh, hey Troy I take it you were here to see Gabi?" She asked

"Yeah but she couldn't speak for some reason" He replied and sped off in the direction of the exit.

"Hello, Gabs are you okay?" Kelsi asked as she entered the room and walked through the curtain but gasped at what she saw. She didn't wait another second and ran into the Corridor and shouted for the nurse then text Sharpay about it. "C'mon Gabs you have to make it for Shar, your mom and for your sister (she saw Cassie once before)." Kelsi whispered to her through tears.

"What happened to her?" the nurse asked concerned.

"I don't know I came in and she was already like this and i think the last one to see her was Troy" when Kelsi looked up at the nurse's confused look she told her "The boy that just walked out, Well he's th jealous ex-boyfriend who cheated on her, So she kissed some else and now they are dating and not many people are happy with it and he thinks that she cheated on him."

"Ah that explains it but why not go strangle the other person?" The nurse inquired.

"Because she is with my mother at the moment" Gabriella said from the bed her voice was somewhat raspy (well she's just been strangled). The nurse left after checking her.

"Gabi are you okay? Did, Did Troy do this to you?" Kelsi asked

"Yeah, but i thought he had school?" Gabi replied.

"We all did but there was a game and it ended very quickly as the other teams parents came and literally grabbed them by the ears and marched out the school with them." Kelsi replied.

"Oh, I take it that you text Sharpay then"

"Yep don't think I wouldn't"

"Hey Kels" Sharpay said "Hey you alright babe?" She asked Gabriella

"I am as okay as i can be at the moment." Gabriella replied "And where is my mother?"

"Well I take it that she is in that important meeting which means i had to leave a voice message." Sharpay replied. Then all three heard a lot of footsteps and a voice asking to check the room on their own.

"No, wait yes it is, say Kelsi how about you meet my sister Cassie properly because" Gabriella said here she comes" just then there was a knock at the door and Sharpay looked round to see who it was.

"Sharpay, is Bella awake?" She whispered with her head poking through the door.

"Yes Cassie she is, but what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"Well today is the day that I have my field trip to the hospital with my class and we were passing this way and I thought I would drop by and say hello" Cassie said and then she notice Kelsi. "Hello, I don't mean to be rude but have we met before?" Cassie asked her.

"Yeah we did once when I had to speak with your sister, my names Kelsi by the way." Kelsi replied.

"Oh, your a friend of Gabriella's and Sharpay's does that mean that I can call you aunty Kels? Oh and I'm as you probably guessed Cassie" Cassie asked hopeful.

"Sure I don't mind I've always wanted to be an aunt but i don't have any brothers or sisters" Kelsi said and then Cassie looked at Gabriella. "I was going to buy you something but got told that we could only do that whilst we were leaving." Cassie said whilst pouting.

"Now come on I'll check if your class is still there and then we can go if they aren't okay?" Sharpay told the youngest Montez sibling.

"Okay" Cassie replied.

Sharpay was about to open the door when she heard her Brothers voice.

"Ryan" Sharpay said when she opened the door and hugged him.

Whoa Shar, you almost knocked me over, Is Gabi alright?" He asked.

"Yes she is fine but just don't leave her and Kelsi alone in case Troy comes back for round 2" she said and found no-one else in the corridor. She waved for Cassie to follow her closely.

"Hello I'm Cassie Gabriella's sister" Cassie said

"Hi I'm Ryan and I'm Sharpay's brother" Ryan said.

"Yay now I have two sisters and a brother my family just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Cassie said.

When they returned Sharpay looked at Gabriella with a painful but playful look on her face "Do not ask how much and do not tell our parents, any of you, how much she brought" suddenly a nurse came through with a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates with a get well soon card on top them.

A little later at the front desk of the hospital Cassie was waiting for her teacher to finish the field trip.

"Excuse me but if my teacher asks anytime soon where I am? Can you tell her I have gone to the toilet and will be out in a few minuets?" Cassie asked.

"Sure" said one of the Nurses on one of the computers and the rest all nodded.

"Thanks" Cassie said and ran off. As she got to the toilet area Cassie felt a hand cover her mouth and then she felt something hard hit her ribs and then she felt herself be pushed into the women's toilet's and then she felt her head smash into the wall and then she felt a liquid come down her back and when she checked she saw her blood and then felt blackness closing in on her, when she looked at the person responsible she saw the one person she hated most at the time. She. Saw. Troy.

"I warned her that I would get even now have but you were a bonus" Troy told her and then there was blackness.

As Sharpay walked down to the front desk she couldn't find Cassie. "I take it that Cassie Montez left with her teacher then?" She asked.

"No she went to the toilet but the teacher said that she was probably going back with you. Is she not there?" The nurse asked

"No" Then Sharpay 'pegged it' (A/N: Sorry just love saying that) to the Toilets and when she opened the women's she screamed at the site in front of her, In front of her was the still form of Cassie with her head bleeding and she was not breahing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sos this took a while**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM I do not like the movies but I do find that this pair is perfect for each other. BTW I come from England so we are different to American schooling and it has been some time since I have been at high school. **

Normal P.O.V

(A/N: Where were we again? Oh yeah: In front of her was the still form of Cassie with her head bleeding and she was not breathing.)

At the hospital:

"Help somebody HELP!" Sharpay said and a nurse rushed in.

"What's going on here?" the nurse said and then saw Cassie. She bent down and found a very faint pulse, "Can a get some help in here we have a small child eight years old and we need life support and operation room stat" She shouted.

Approximately 10 minuets later Sharpay managed to get to her girlfriend "Gabs, I don't know how to say this but it's Cassie she didn't get home and when i asked where she was I got told that she went to the toilet so I ran in there and I found her with blood all around her and her head was cut open she is just barely alive and is on life support and is having an operation as we speak" Sharpay said and then broke down into floods of tears.

"Who would do such a thing to such a sweet and innocent girl?" Gabriella said before crying herself. "Have you called my mother?"

"Yes she is on her way"

"Excuse me but do you happen to know where Sharpay Evans is?" Came a booming voice from down the corridor.

"Oh great my parents are here, Well i was hoping that we would be able to tell them about us together" Sharpay said.

"Well we can"

"Thanks" Sharpay said and kissed her girlfriend deeply as the door burst open.

"SHARPAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Daniel Evans shouted at his daughter.

"Well I _**was **_just kissing my girlfriend" Sharpay retorted to her father.

"Oh, so the rumours are true then I hope your girlfriend here can have you at hers because you are no longer aloud in my house is that clear young lady."

"Yes papa"

"GOOD and as for you I hope that any siblings you may have do not end up like you" he said to Gabriella.

"HOW DARE YOU, HER EIGHT YEAR OLD SISTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL AT THE MOMMENT AND SHE IS HAPPY TO HAVE ME AS A SISTER AND SHE REALLY WANTED TO SEE BOTH OF MY PARENTS TO SEE HOW NICE THEY WERE" Sharpay shouted at her father, and Gabriella had never seen or heard Sharpay like this and she was scared but also happy at the same time.

"Sharpay are you in here?" Maria Montez asked "Oh hello, you must be Sharpays lovely parents and she also mentioned today was you anniversary?"

"Yes it is"

"Well Sharpay the cake you baked is on its way to your house but also i could only just hear you on the phone what was it about Cassie actually where is she?" asked Maria.

"Maria I'm sorry but Cassie, She's in the Operation room and on life support, I found her in the toilets with a cut to her head and also surrounded in blood." Sharpay said.

"Wait Sharpay honey you found her like that?" Sharpays mom asked.

"Yeah I did and yes I did make you a cake but if you don't want to have it then I understand" Sharpay said.

"Why wouldn't they want it Sharpay? You spent all day yesterday on it "Maria asked and then stated.

"We had a bit of a misunderstanding but can we have a few private words with the girls please?" Sharpays parents asked at the same time after the explanation.

"Sure" And with that Maria left.

"Look honey, you know I would never kick you out but I thought you were trying to get Troy to stay away so you could have him but for you to Kiss her whilst she was still with Troy well" Sharpays father said but soon got 'cut-off' by Gabriella.

"Excuse my rudeness Mr Evans but Sharpay actually recorded Troy cheating on me that day and before we kissed we confessed to each other about our love for one another. Then Troy saw us and well I the get a project to work on together with your daughter but before I could get there I got pushed down the Stairs and then earlier Troy came in and tried to strangle me and now my sister is in hospital." Gabriella said

"Oh, okay well then just so you both know you two and" he looked at Gabriella "your sister when she is better are welcome in my house whenever, but first you both love each other dearly?" Asked Daniel Evans and when both girls nodded he continued "Well then you are apart of the family okay Gabriella and will thus be treated as such when you want." And then they left but not before they thanked Sharpay for the cake.

_**Meanwhile at Cassie's room in the hospital**_

"Excuse me but is there a doctor that can tell me when I can see my daughter?" Maria asked.

"I take it you are the mother of Cassie Montez, Sharpay told me to look out for you; your daughter's this way." The Nurse replied "and also she asked for you so go in and you may want to record the message she wants to give you."

As she entered the room Maria saw her youngest daughter laying there and walked up to her "Hey Cas it's your mama i have my IPhone recording so just go for it honey, tell me did this to you baby girl" Maria said and waited.

"Mama the person that did this to me is a monster, that monster has a name, And its name is Troy Bolton. Mama he got his wish, he always wanted me to stay away from Gabi and now I will, Tell Sharpay and Gabriella that I would have loved to have gone shopping with them but" Cassie stopped and all that was heard was "" and she was gone from that world to who knows where but one thing was for certain Troy would have the life in prison for this and if the cops don't get him then the school would. All of a sudden Maria found herself looking at her daughter through glass as the doctors tried to resuscitate her by jolting the heart with electric pulses but after five minuets she was pronounced dead.

"**Name: Cassie Marie Montez**

**D.O.D: 12/12/2011**

**T.O.D: 19:37:43 (37 minuets and 43 seconds past 7pm (in the evening))"**

That was what was written on the form and Maria ran to tell Gabriella and Sharpay the bad news and to show them the video recording. After a few minuets of running she bumped into Mr and Mrs. Evans. "Maria, dear what's the matter? How is Cassie? is she going to be Okay?" all these questions just got answered with a negative shake of the head.

"Could you two please take me to see Gabriella and Sharpay please?" Maria begged and so they soon found themselves and Gabriella's room.

_**Back to Gabi and Shar **_

"Enter" Gabriella said just loud enough and the door opened to reveal Sharpay's parents and Gabriella's Mother who was crying.

"Mama what's wrong?" Gabs asked

"Cassie, sh...she..she d..ddd...died right in front of me but she said that she would have loved to have gone shopping with you girls and that the person who did that to her was T..tr...Troy and that he got his wish and that she would leave you alone."

**I did not want to kill off Cassie but i needed to for story line.**


	7. Notice

**Notice**

**Unfortunately I have come up to a standstill with ideas for now so if you can review or PM me then i will gladly take your Ideas into consideration but also many people read but do not review so i would like your input for this story.**


	8. UP FOR ADOPTION

**UP FOR ADOPTION**

**I don't know where to go with this so if anyone is willing to carry it on please do so PM/review me it **


	9. Adoption canceled

**ADOPTION CANCELED**

**I will be continuing this fic because everybody tends to be sending favourites about it.**


End file.
